


过程

by KEYYY



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEYYY/pseuds/KEYYY
Kudos: 24





	过程

门外有金容仙的香味飘过来，属于文星伊的腺体早已不顾主人自己的意愿，一点一点将运动裤撑起来。“呀！文星伊！我已经看到你了！有本事关门！有本事把门缝边边也堵起来啊！”文星伊不由自主抬头忘了一眼门边，她发誓真的看见了史上最可怕的金容仙的脸。  
腺体在爱人信息素的影响下直挺挺地紧绷着，挨不过金容仙的味道一股一股朝自己涌过来，终究是去开了门。一把接过在门外待了许久的容墩妮，摇摇晃晃地一起躺倒在床上。  
舌尖游走在容仙的脖颈，恨不得将整张脸埋进去，贪婪地呼吸爱人的味道。发情期的Omega实在忍不住欲望，前戏没做多少酒想着要Alpha的进入。湿润的内里不断紧缩着，文星伊光是插进去就已经爽的头皮发麻了。“你的嘴咬太紧了，我动不了。”金容仙浑身一颤，不由得夹紧了一下身体里的那根炽热，“那你…动给我看啊……”  
浅金色的头发散在床上和浅紫交织在一起。身下的紧致里，不断吞吐着自己的腺体，“唔……啊…………你…怎么耐力……变好……了………”金容仙整个人被文星伊逼迫这张开双腿，成一个羞涩的姿势把自己打开。那根坚挺炙热在身体不断进出着，调戏自己的敏感点，把自己卡在高潮不上不下的位置。身体里的欲望得到一丝满足但总是高潮不了的感觉快把金容仙折磨的哭出来了。“唔……飘里…”拼命直起身子缩进自己Alpha的怀里，在那人锁骨之间使坏，不是文保守吗，我让你脖子也不要露出来。  
文星伊感受到金容仙的欲望，不在折磨，将金容仙举起的同时挺腰整个进入，又在抽出的时候用顶端蹭弄敏感的凸起。  
金容仙受不住突然增强的快感坐近文星伊怀里抖动着到了一次，文星伊也抵住内里深处喷发出来。好不容易结束一次的文星伊正以为可以休息的时候，“飘里……我又想要了………”“我…我们才刚刚结束啊……让我休息一下下……唔…别舔那里了……”金容仙默默抓了几袋营养液在自己手里，看着文星伊再次挺立的腺体，舔了舔嘴唇。


End file.
